Somethings are better left confused
by Randomwitch13
Summary: Three new people leave the Golden Trio and the Prince of Darkness simply and utterly confused
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: New Arrivals  
  
The day was cold and musty. You could never tell it was a big event for Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. As Harry, Ron, and Hermonie headed towards platform 9 ¾ to catch the Hogwarts express before it left  
the train station at 11:00. "You guys we really need to pass through the platform if we want to make  
the train" a different voice. Harry out of pure curisoty looked behind him to see two girls and a guy he had never seen before at Hogwarts. Before he could register this in his  
mind they passed through the barrier and were on the platform.  
"HARRY," Ron shouted in Harry's ear to make him listen.  
"What?" Harry responded.  
"We have to get on the train before we miss it" Herminoe told him.  
"Let's go then," Harry said.  
  
When they were on the train Harry started looking over his friends, he  
noticed they had really changed over the summer. Herminoe didn't have  
brown bushy hair anymore it was soft and sleek. She was taller but not going over 5'5. Not to be a pervert but she had more curves than last year  
and she was wearing a little bit of make-up. Ron like Harry had grown a lot taller and more muscular. They both were 6ft  
tall, which mad Herminoe look a lot smaller than last year. After Harry stopped surveying his friends when the compartment door slid open. At the door were the people he saw earlier at the barrier. There was  
a tall girl about 5'7in the front of them all. She had extremely long blonde hair with black highlights that was pulled into a very loose bun.  
Her eyes were sapphire blue and shining. She had very loose robes on  
probably because thy might have been passed down. The other girl was African-American with black hair in braids. Her eyes were dark chocolate brown. The boy who was standing with them was about Harry and Ron's height.  
He had dirty blond hair and had some muscular build.  
As they stood at the doorway the blonde on spoke "Hi my name is Eleven Johnson, this is Breanna McAllister and that is Ryan Markson. There are no  
more compartments left without to many people or they are snogging  
uncontrollably may we sit here?"  
"Sure," Herminoe said.  
As soon as they sat down mister dark prince himself came Draco Malfoy 


	2. More Talking

Draco Malfoy was standing in the middle of the doorway. The classic Malfoy smirk was on his face. He had grown over the summer. Taller, more built most likely because he had been playing Quittich so much. His hair was not  
in gel but softly around his face.  
  
"So Potter you got more fans in your pathetic club" Draco sneered.  
  
"If your royal pain in the butt doesn't mind if I say that we barley met two seconds ago so we haven't had time to apply for our membership yet."  
Breanna stated.  
  
Draco of course shocked that someone would talk to him like that and he  
just met.  
"Who the hell do you think you are you reject witch," Draco said with  
malice.  
  
"Well I am Breanna, that is Ryan and that person over there listening to  
her music is Evelen, and just for the record your comebacks are really  
bad." Breanna calmly said.  
  
Evelen getting bored with the conversation got her muggle CD player and was listening to her Bowling for Soup cd. Noticing that everyone's eyes were on her including the dude from the door she took of her headphones and said  
"What?"  
  
Ryan caught her up while Harry, Ron, and Herminoe were still insulting  
Draco. "Dude, you really need to get a hobby." Evelen calmly said to Draco. Draco walked over to her and was an inch from her face and said "I would tread  
lightly on this or you might get hurt".  
  
Evelen just calmly said "First Draco, before insulting someone I would really take a mint first, and second never insult a girl who plays Guitar."  
  
After Draco heard that he just walked out of the room while everyone burst out laughing. Soon after hours of discussing Evelen's band and getting to  
know each other they arrived at Hogsmade Station.  
  
Sorry people it took me soooooo long to update. Now that there is no more  
school I will try to write more. Please write me with comments or  
suggestions for my story!  
Please Review!!!!!!! 


End file.
